Huh!
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: James’ mother finds something about her son’s girlfriend that rather shocks her. ONESHOT


**Huh?!**

There were some things parents were not meant to know. And this was one of them. She gulped; it really showed James for something that she would always hate to think of him as. She'd always thought her boy to be sweet, respectful, but the evidence was against it. Evidence that came in the form of a small, pink piece of paper. This just showed her son as an arrogant, self loving, inconsiderate bloke.

She winced, surely she was mistaken. The paper did not bare the name of her son's adorable girlfriend of such longstanding. They were seventeen. _Seventeen. _How could this be happening? Not now. They were just too young.

She pushed the paper down harshly on the desk. It just proved he was growing up. He wasn't the boy that had sat on her knee as she read him fairytales. He finished Hogwarts in five months. And then he'd leave his birth-home and find his own house. With Lily…

_Monday April 1__st__ 12:35: Lily Marie Evans._

She glanced at the sheet. A list of appointments. All perfectly normal. An average morning, followed by lunch in a café with her husband. That was until she found this time. Her next appointment.

When Megan had taken on this job, she'd never expected to come across a situation like this one. She'd become a healer after leaving Beauxbatons and had then moved to Britain, where she had met her husband, Richard. She'd originally come from a small village just north of Manchester, but her mother had moved to France for a job, so she had gone to Beauxbatons. Three years later she'd decided to focus on the field of childbirth and had never regretted it… up to now.

Parents were just not meant to know about these things. Especially not about their seventeen year old son and his girlfriend.

There was a knock at the door. "Healer, Potter, are you ready for the next appointment."

"Yes," she called out, her palms sweating and her voice wavering.

The door opened, and Megan looked up. She lifted her head slowly, praying not to be met with stunning emerald green or even worse warm hazel. She was in for a disappointment. The beautiful emerald eyes gazed into hers as Lily entered the room.

"Megan?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily," she greeted slowly. "Take a seat."

"Hi," Lily said, swinging her legs.

"Well…" Megan started. "I presume you know what you're here for and haven't happened to walk into the wrong section." She said, hopefully.

"I don't think so," Lily said brightly. "Presuming this is the childcare unit."

"That would be correct," Megan said stiffly.

"Oh, good, it would be some embarrassing if I turned up in the wrong place," she gave a nervous giggle.

"So… have you been having any symptoms…? Cravings, morning sickness?" Megan asked, deciding the only way she could cope with this appointment was to conduct it as professionally as possible.

"I've been sick a lot," Lily replied.

The door opened widely and in waltzed the last person she wanted to see at that particular moment.

"Sorry I'm late, darling," he said cheerfully, placing a kiss to Lily's cheek. He sat down next to her, with his arm wound around the back of her chair. "Hey, Mum," he said.

"Hello, James," she said, staring at him with clear blue eyes.

His eyes were twinkling behind his spectacles, though Megan was clearly not impressed. Didn't he realise the impact on his life this would have if it was positive. He hadn't even left school yet. And poor Lily. She had such high ambitions. She really wanted to do something with her life. And after having a child while still in school, no one was going to take her seriously. She'd become a housewife, something Megan knew the pretty redhead would never settle for.

"Now, I'll just need to run a few tests…" Megan said, picking up a clipboard. James sat watching them, resting his chin thoughtfully on one hand.

Twenty minutes later, Megan and Lily sat back down at the desk, Megan frowning deeply.

"It's positive," she told them gravely. They sat gazing silently back at her. "You have three options…" she began. "Adoption, abortion or keep it."

"I think we'll have to discuss it," James said softly.

"Well, thanks, Mum," he said standing and taking Lily's hand. They walked to the door, where James turned to gaze at her. "Oh and by the way, Mum, you might want to check the date…"

He watched her gazing at the form. _April 1__st_

Yes, it would be, wouldn't it? Serves her right. She should have known. She should know her son better?

"April fools, Mum!" James exclaimed, ruffling his hair and laughing deeply.

"James Harold Potter!" Megan frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "This was all staged?"

"Yep!" He nodded.

"You're so bad!" she shook her head. "How did you pull it off?!"

"By knowing you well… and learning a little spell that tricks the pregnancy testing potion." James said.

"So Lily's not pregnant?"

"No… not yet, anyway."

And when three years later, Lily Potter walked into her office, Megan had to check the date. But this time there was no joke and the date was January 26th.

* * *

**Short and random! I know! Sorry.**

**Please review! Just supposed to be amusing! **


End file.
